digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilithmon
Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon; she is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords that rule the Dark Area. She represents the sin of Lust. Unlike most Digimon, in Digimon War Of All Worlds, Lilithmon has the power to stay in Mega form instead of Rookie form. She feeds off of people's lust, and uses Olivia Tomoe's lust to make herself stronger during Digimon, Dawn of a New Era. Attacks * Phantom Pain: Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. * Nazar Nail: Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail. * Empress Emblaze:' '''Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. * '''Darkness Love': Sends a wave of darkness that engulfs the opponent and sends them to the Dark Area. Personality She is a cruel Digimon, who is violent and manipulative; she uses her attractiveness in order to hypnotize Digimon into doing what she commands. She has no sympathy for anyone or anything. Description After Lucemon went crazy and became Lucemon Chaos Mode, he began collecting the Code-Keys required to free the Seven Great Demon Lords from the Dark Area, and thus, Lilithmon was born. During the final battle, Lilithmon is killed and gets sent to the Dark Area. In the sequel, Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, Waspmon frees Lilithmon from the Dark Area using his remaining strength, and after finding the Code-Keys. Immediately after she is freed, she chokes him, demanding answers. Instead of being reborn as Lilithmon, she is reborn as DarkSalamon, a Rookie Digimon. She commands that Waspmon give her his remaining strength, but it's only enough to get her to Champion level as BlackGatomon. She then realizes that she needs to feed off someone's lust in order to become strong enough to free the other Demon Lords, and thus she becomes the Digimon partner of Olivia Tomoe. Other Forms DarkSalamon DarkSalamon is the Rookie form of Lilithmon. She looks like Salamon, but with Black fur. Not much is known about her due to Lilithmon only briefly being shown in this form. BlackGatomon BlackGatomon is the Champion form of Lilithmon. She looks like Gatomon, only with black fur and purple paws. She is very mischevious, and enjoys playing tricks. Her strongest attack is Cat's Eyes. Attacks * Cat's Eyes: Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes. * Lightning Kick: Kicks an enemy. * Lightning Paw: Punches an enemy. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is Lilithmon's Ultimate form. She is said to be the fallen version of Angewoman. Unlike most Digimon, LadyDevimon just returns to BlackGatomon after being in this form. Her strongest attack is Evil Wing. Attacks * Evil Wing: Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. * Darkness Wave: Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. * Black Wing: Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. Category:Demon Lords Category:Female Digimon Category:Digimon